


A Call in the Dark

by phoenixprentiss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixprentiss/pseuds/phoenixprentiss
Summary: After spending the night together, Emily answers the wrong phone by accident. And guess who's calling? Hotch, of course.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 202





	A Call in the Dark

The incessant beeping of a bureau-issued cell phone shattered the dreamlike quiet of Emily Prentiss’ bedroom.

After a shuffling of sheets, limbs, and covers, and a groan, a hand reached out to the dresser on the side of the bed, found the phone and grabbed it, answering instinctively.

“This is Agent Prentiss.” Emily hoped she didn’t sound too groggy.

“Emily?” The voice on the other line said. A moment passed before Emily processed it to be Hotch.

Meanwhile, at the BAU, Agent Hotchner pulled his phone away from his ear and glanced at the screen, double-checking that it was, in fact, Agent Jareau’s number he had dialed.

“Yes, sir,” Emily answered.

“I… I thought I was calling JJ. This  _ is _ her number?”

Emily’s eyes widened almost comically as she realized what was happening. She, too, took a better look at the phone in her hand. Near identical to her own, but with the scratches on the corner of the screen from the time JJ threw her phone at a wall in an uncharacteristic burst of anger after a particularly harrowing case with a particularly gruesome ending. The cell phone was JJ’s, and Emily had answered. Suddenly aware of how much time had passed without answering Hotch, she put the phone back to her ear and said, “Um, yes. Sorry. Just a moment.”

Sticking the phone’s speaker as far away from her as possible, Emily shifted her focus to the lump in the bed next to her and shoved the sleeping JJ, who had somehow managed to sleep through this whole ordeal. JJ only groaned, turning her head and pulling the covers closer.

“JJ!” Emily whispered. “It’s Hotch! On your phone!”

JJ murmured this time, still not comprehending. Emily shoved her again, this time ripping the covers away, unable to stop herself from smiling upon seeing JJ asleep in one of Emily’s own t-shirts. But then her mind snapped back to the present moment, where JJ said, “Hey, what’d you do that for?” JJ squinted at Emily in the darkness.

“Shh!” Emily responded. “Hotch called you, and I answered it, thinking it was my phone. You have to talk to him.”

JJ’s eyes widened just as Emily’s had, and she held out her hand. Emily plopped the cell down into it, and stared at JJ as she answered.

“This is Agent Jareau.”

Emily only heard bits of pieces of what Hotch was saying, but JJ’s responses were all murmurs of assent and “okay”s. Then, “Yeah, I’ll come in right away.”

“I’ve got to go in and meet with the head of the field office in Boston. She flew in late last night and is wanting to meet with both Hotch and me about a potential case. Not sure of all the details yet, but it seems like it could be a tough one.”

“Why just you?” Emily answered.

“Well, normally this stuff would come through me anyway. He probably just wants my input.”

“Alright,” Emily responded, flopping back down onto her pillow. 

JJ sat up, stretched her arms above her head, and scooted off her side of the bed. As she gathered her work clothes and dressed, she said, “Hotch is gonna suspect something.”

“You don’t know that,” Emily responded, even though she did know that.

“It’s Hotch. One of the best profilers in the  _ country _ . If he didn’t already think there was something between us, he’s definitely going to now.” JJ paused after shimmying into her slacks and clasping her bra. “Mind if I turn on the light?”

“Go ahead,” Emily answered, folding her arms underneath her head to prop herself up and squinting once JJ flipped the lightswitch. There was something so intriguing about watching her girlfriend get dressed, when usually they would be doing the opposite. “There could be some perfectly logical reason I answered your phone,” She continued, but she couldn’t think of any such logical reason.

“Emily, it’s six in the morning. It seems kind of obvious why you answered my phone.” JJ was buttoning her shirt, and was halfway when she stopped. “This is all wrinkled, do you have another I can wear?”

“Of course, take whatever you can find.” Emily heard her closet doors open and JJ rummaging through the hangers, before coming back with a different button-down.

“See, if any of our team really paid attention, they’d notice that you’re wearing my shirt and you have before. And no one’s noticed, or at least said anything, so we’re fine.”

“I know, but when Hotch now knows we were in the same place this early in the morning, I think he’s going to connect the dots.” JJ had finished buttoning her shirt and was now tucking it into her pants. She picked her blazer up from where she’d left it draped over a chair and pulled it on.

“Well, I’ll be in at eight,” Emily conceded. “Tell me how it goes.”

“I will.” JJ came back around to Emily’s side of the bed, pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, and was out the door, pausing in the bathroom to check that she looked alright.

After the briefing with the head of the Boston field office, Hotch asked JJ to remain in his office. She knew exactly what was coming, but wasn’t sure  _ how _ it would come.

“JJ, this morning, uh…” Hotch cleared his throat and then got straight to the point. There was no use asking questions, no need to draw this out further. They both knew that. “Normally, relationships within the bureau are frowned upon, especially within the same unit, though not prohibited. If serious, a report has to be filed, not to force separation or anything, but so that the higher ups are aware of the situation. I can keep it quiet, and will, if that’s what you and Emily want. I trust you two to maintain professionalism both here and in the field.”

“Yes, sir, of course. We’ve been trying to be as discreet as possible. And uh, thank you.”

“And JJ? I’m happy for you two, but next time, please try and answer your own phone.”

JJ only nodded, blushing as she exited Hotch’s office, hardly able to contain her growing smile.


End file.
